Various tests may be performed on a sample for diagnostic purposes, routine care, research, etc. In the medical field, the sample may include, for example, blood, urine, DNA, feces, tissue, etc. In other fields, such as bio-terrorism, samples may include, for example, air, water, soil, etc. Frequently, as part of the test, the sample may be mixed with a reagent to produce an outcome. In an in vitro setting, the mixing may take place outside of a patient's body, for example. Additionally, the different tests may require different quantities of a sample, which may be collected in various containers, having various caps. These containers and caps may have identifying features, such as shape, color, markings, etc. These identifying features may be useful to further identify the contents of the container, as well as for automated/robot handling.
The inventors of the present invention have determined that an existing deficiency of conventional automated image processing systems is their fundamental methodology limitations, namely, that they perform a large number of complex operations on the image to determine the presence and/or identity of the cap and/or container. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for determining the presence and/or type of cap and/or container.